merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Expect the Unexpected06
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected05. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- Hello, viewers. My name's Cassidy Kaschline. The best person you'll ever meet. Skip a bunch of the unneeded crud. I hate that Professor's guts. That dog whistle sounds worse than one of those old-fashioned slow songs. I'm glad I'm not the only one who despises him. Oh, and if I don't know who David Tennant is, then he isn't one of the most amazing mortals to ever cross the Earth. Just saying, Bri. ---- I had a dream during that whole passing out thing, too. If that's what you want to know. I enter the living room a quiet house silently. It has brown couches, covered in pillows, and a fireplace which isn't on. The windows are open, proving what time of day it is: afternoon. I'm not sure where this is, and why I am here. I just remember having a massive headache, and passing out. There is nobody here, until a man who looks to be in his twenties enters. He's wearing a white t-shirt, black and jeans, and across his neck is some sort of pendant. He has brown hair, and gray eyes, and whiskers to top that. He sees me, and smirks. "Well, what do you you? We have a demigod visitor." He turns around. "Cathleen! We have guests!" "I haven't finished my bath, brother dear!" Another voice comes from the hallway. "They shall have to wait!" The man sighs. "Forgive my sister, miss. I am Grant Morgan." "Cassandra Kashcline." I reply, curtseying. "How do you know I'm a demigod? "Only demigods appear in our living room during the middle of a Saturday." Grant replies. "And if you are wondering, I have clear sight. Me and my sister. Blessed with it." '' "Alright, fine! I'm here!" A woman, no older than twenty, no younger than seventeen, enters the room. She has piercing blue eyes, but her hair is completely covered by the towel she has placed on her head. She's wearing a white bathroom, and is in bare feet.'' When she gets a good look at me, her eyes widen. "Didn't we set the security system to prevent times like this?" Grant nods. "You did. Miss, meet my younger sister, Cathleen. Cathleen, this is...." "Cassandra." I repeat my name and flip my hair. "Daughter of Nemesis." "Mm hm." Cathleen nods, uninterested. "That's nice, sweetheart. Now, do tell why you interrupted my bath." A part of me wanted to make up an excuse to counter her tough attitude, but instead, I play with my hair. "Well, um..." "Holy gods!" Grant yells from beind. "Cathleen, there's a letter across her neck!" "What?!" Cathleen races next to her brother. "Let me see!" "Wait, hold up!" I begin to turn around, but Grant puts a hand on my shoulder. "Beta." He whispers. "Cathleen, she's one of them!" Then they fade into blackness. ---- Well, now Jack knows why I was crabby when I woke. I had no idea what had happened during my dream. Have we reached present day time? Good. Don't you dare ignore this chapter, or you're not gonna understand anything. In all of those cheesy little kid TV shows, the girls transform in this bubble of sparkles. That's basically what Briyana did. But in reality, this giant egg surrounded Briyana, and just carried her out of the bed, and in front of us. We spent six minutes staring at it, but it did nothing. That is, it did nothing before it exploded. Briyana's hand flung out of it, and she burst free. I'd seen her wings before, but now, she was beautiful. She was brighter than the sky itself, and her hair was long, flowing, and white. Silence was present as everyone stared at her wings. But, instead of feeling happy, I was angry.'' I'' wanted wings like those. I wanted a pretty dress and wavvy hair. I wanted everyone to stare at me. I remember once: I really don't watch TV, but I watched this one episode of a pony show where this pegasus tries to whatever she can to be considered a "hero", but another mysterious pony ruined all chances for her. I felt like she was that mysterious pony, and I was the pegasus. "Well, they're not really...that great!" I said, standing up. Immediatley, my voice began to falter. "They're just...wings. They're not special." "I smell jealousy." Marcus said, laughing. "I'm not jealous! I just think they're lame!" (Sigh.)'' Fine. I 'was' jealous. There. I said it. I said the one thing that blows Briyana away: I was jealous of 'her. ---- "...I'm pretty sure I earned them by saving Cassidy." Briyana was saying, pulling through her white hair. "Could be. That's what the professor said." Jack repeatedly banged his hand on one of Dawn's pillows. Marcus raised an eyebrow. "You ''still'' trust that guy? He kicked us out of Camp Half-Blood, to fight something we can't even see. He rambled on about Pandora's pithos, and the Greek Alphabet. But he doesn't connect any of that to our white hair and passing out." "I think I know a way around that, Marcus." Jack crossed his legs. "I told you guys I had a chat with Hestia while we were out, right?" I nodded, checking my nails. They were chipped, which made me irritated, because I'd had them done eight hours ago. I just prayed Hawaii had a manicure station. "She said to trust the Professor. So what?" "There was more to it." He answered. He explained to me, Briyana, and Marcus how she'd said she was kidnapped, and how we were apart of the dream, and we each had a glowing aura. He couldn't remember any of the colors for them, but Briyana's was blue, as shown by her wings. Then he explained how the fire burned the letter Δ into the back of his neck. "You're ''Delta''?" I asked. "Of course not, he's ''Jack''." Marcus replied. He was scanning Dawn's closet, and throwing random things in a basket. On his neck was a green Α. Jack smirked. "And Marcus just so happens to be ''Alpha''." Briyana flew off the bed, and next to Jack. "When I was transforming, I said: Briyana Neelis, Gamma Gene." She pulled her white hair up. "Bingo." He laughed. "And Cassidy, that means you're ''Beta''." "Of course." I thought about Grant and Cathleen, who'd discovered it during my dream. I'd have to tell Jack, but not in front of Briyana and Cassidy. "We're adding this up faster than the Professor ever explained to us." Briyana observed, smiling. "Let's keep it going." Marcus nods. "If Hestia has been captured..." "...Then the pithos is in danger of being opened!" I stood up. "Hestia was guarding it, then she was captured! ''Hope'' is still in there!" "Holy crap!" Jack stood up. "And the worlds horrors must be looking for this pithos! ''That's'' why we have to fight them!" I gasped. "Oh my gosh. We need wings. Fast." "Well, we can't get any unless we have an action 'worthy of a hero''''!" Marcus protested. "Don't worry." Briyana spoke up. "I have a plan. It's time to put this area to use!" Category:ETU Parts Category:GG Parts Category:Stories